1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to electromechanically controlled electronic interface plugs, for use in computer systems, to allow disconnection after the computer system is ready.
2. Related Art
Various types of mechanical interface connectors are used to electrically connect computer system components. For example, male and female pin type connectors are commonly used to provide electrical connection between the motherboard and video monitors and printers. FIG. 1A illustrates one type of female connector 17 and corresponding male connector 18 where the pins (dark circles, top view) of the male connector 18 couple by sliding inside the hollow cylinders (hollow circles, top view) of the female connector 17.
Various mechanisms are used to xe2x80x9cdockxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cundockxe2x80x9d (i.e., electrically connect and disconnect, respectively) notebook computers to other external devices, such as video displays, printers, and external hard drives, to extend the capabilities of the notebook. However, for safe operation notebook computers should only be docked and undocked when the notebook computer is in a safe docking or undocking state, respectively.
Current notebook computer docking systems use a xe2x80x9cVCRxe2x80x9d (video cassette recorder) type docking/undocking mechanism in which a software-controlled motorized apparatus built into the docking station engages and disengages (i.e., docks and undocks) the notebook to the docking station connector in a manner similar to the automatic insertion and ejection of a VHS tape in a VCR. The VCR type docking mechanism is used to prevent undocking before the system is ready. For example, the docking station may be programmed to not activate the VCR undocking mechanism until the notebook computer indicates it is in a safe undocking state.
FIG. 1B illustrates a mechanical interface plug 16 that is plugged/unplugged (i.e., connected/disconnected or coupled/uncoupled) solely under mechanical control. The plug 16 is not suitable for providing a computer docking connection because the release buttons 12 and 14 can be pushed at any time to allow the hooks 2 and 4 to be disengaged from the corresponding hooks 1 and 3 of complementary plug 15. Therefore, a user could easily undock a notebook computer even when the notebook is not ready for undocking.
Known docking/undocking solutions have disadvantages. VCR type docking stations are unreliable and expensive, often adding hundreds of dollars to the cost of a notebook computing platform. Mechanical interface plugs are inexpensive, but they do not prevent a user from undocking the notebook computer before it is ready.
Therefore, a method and apparatus for an electromechanically controlled electronic interface plug is needed.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for an electromechanically controlled electronic interface plug. In one embodiment the interface plug includes an electrical connector, a prevention mechanism, and an electrical signal. The electrical connector provides the electrical coupling for the interface plug. When the prevention mechanism is in an engaged position it prevents decoupling the interface plug. When the prevention mechanism is in a disengaged position it allows decoupling the interface plug. The electrical signal controls whether the prevention mechanism moves from the engaged to the disengaged position.